If only we could all sing like SG1
by writer-of-boots
Summary: Ever wondered what SG1 do in there spare time?


If only we could all sing like SG1

Major Samantha Carter walked down one of the many hallways of the SGC. She whistled a catchy tune as she walked, keeping the beat with her footsteps. Her whistling and walking stopped when she reached a door. She knocked, waiting expectantly for an answer. "Come in." He CO answered. She opened the door and walked into his office. Jack was sitting at his desk reading something. He looked up to see who was at his door. "Good morning Carter!" He said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too sir." She answered. "What are you reading? Couldn't be paper work could it? That would be the day." She walked closer to his desk to see what he was reading. "Uhh, it's nothing." Jack replied, trying to grab the paper and hide it away. But Sam was too quick for him. She reached over the top of his head and grabbed the paper. She looked at it for a moment, then started to smirk. "Sir, this appears to be a piece of music for a choir." She said, now a big grin spreading over her face. "Yes Carter, it does appear to be a piece of choir music." Jack replied coolly.

"Sir, may I ask _why _you're reading a piece of choir music?" Sam asked.

"Well maybe I _like_ reading choir music." He said as he snatched the sheet back and opened his draw to put it away. Jack blushed a deep red when the contents of his draw was revealed, a whole stack of choir music. "Sir…?" Sam asked. _Hehe, this is priceless, the colonel with a draw full of choir music, hehe, by tomorrow the whole SGC will know about this…_ Sam thought evilly to herself. Jack slammed his draw shut and turned to face Sam. "You must have come here for a reason." He said, obviously distressed that she had found out about his secret love for choir music. "Well sir, I came to ask you where you have been going every Saturday night. You always seem to go somewhere for two hours, and I was just wondering where." She asked him.

"Carter, are you a stalker?" jack asked with a little grin beginning to show on his face. "Just because I know you go somewhere for two hours every Saturday night doesn't mean I'm a stalker sir." Carter replied.

"Oh I'm sure it doesn't Carter." He said smiling. "Now I have lots of important paper work so if you don't mind I'll be getting back to it."

"Sir, with all due respect I very much doubt that you'll be doing any paper work. Probably reading more choir music." She said as she grinned and left his office. Jack frowned; she was never going to let him forget about that. Jack looked around, making sure there were no spies hidden in his office before opening his draw and taking out the music again.

Sam was thinking so deeply about how the SGC grapevine would thank her once she'd told them about the choir music that she didn't notice Daniel walking towards her. Daniel turned around to say hi to an officer, which was a big mistake because it meant he couldn't see Sam come walking right towards him. There was a loud bang as Daniel and Sam collided. "Hey watch where you're going!" Sam shouted, picking herself up off the ground. Then she noticed that it was Daniel. "Oh, sorry Daniel." She said, picking up his glasses for him.

"Me? Watch where I'm going? You're the one who walked right into me!" Daniel sad innocently, taking his glasses from Sam and pushing them back up his nose. "Oh it's you Sam." He said, not seeing who it was without his glasses on. "Oh Sam, Teal'c and I are going out for a drink later, I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" He asked. Sam thought about it. _What day is it again…Saturday. Wait, Saturday, this is the day jack goes out at night for two hours; I'm going to find out where he goes once and for all!_ She thought to herself. "Aww I'm sorry Daniel, but I already have plans for tonight." She said. Daniel looked confused. _Who has plans on Saturday night? Hmm, maybe she has a date…_ Daniel thought. "That's ok, well, enjoy yourself doing whatever you're doing tonight!" He said cheerfully as he walked off down the hallway. Sam walked off, back to her lab. If she was going to go out tonight she'd better get all her work done before then.

Daniel headed off to the briefing room. He had a power point to show to General Hammond. Daniel hoped that after Hammond saw it, he'd be convinced to let SG1 explore a planet Daniel had been studying for a while. When he reached there Hammond was already sitting in his chair, waiting for Daniel. "Sorry I'm late Genera, I ran into Sam on the way here, literally." He said. Hammond nodded. Daniel put on his power point. Half an hour of boring pictures and texts about some rocks. By the end of it, Hammond had dozed of and was now quietly snoring. "So, as you can see, this is why we should explore the planet!" Daniel said in conclusion. "General?" He asked when he didn't get a reply. Hammond jerked up in his seat. _I hope Daniel didn't notice I was asleep…_ Hammond thought as he straightened his uniform up. "Yes very good Dr Jackson, I'll think about it." Hammond didn't even know what Daniel has asked, but he could pretty much guess it. "Ok thankyou." Daniel said. Hammond stood up and walked back to his office. _Was General Hammond, snoring?_ Daniel thought to himself. He walked over to the projection screen and pulled it down so that it would go up. But his sleeve got caught in it, so when the screen went up it took Daniel with it. "Ahh!" Daniel exclaimed because he was now hanging by his arm off the screen a few feet above the ground. "Help me!" He shouted, but no one came. "Great. I've been whumped by a screen, what next." He said. A few minutes later Teal'c walked in. "Teal'c! My friend! Help me!" He shouted to Teal'c. Teal'c looked over at Daniel who was hanging off a rolled up screen by his sleeve. Teal'c's eyebrow shot up and he started to smile. "You had better get down from there soon Daniel Jackson if you wish to go out and get a drink with me." He said as he turned around and walked away. "No wait! Teal'c!" But Teal'c had already gone. "Note to self, when I get out of here, get better friends." Daniel said to himself.

Sam looked at her watch, 8:30. "Hmm, I'd better get going if I want to follow the colonel to wherever he's going." She muttered to herself as she started to pack up her equipment. She opened to door and walked out almost walking into Daniel again. "Oh hi Daniel!" She said. She was replied with a glare. "Are you alright Daniel, you look annoyed, and where have you been all day?" She asked him.

"Oh I've been here, just _hanging _around." He replied in a very sarcastic voice.

"Are you sure you're ok, I heard Janet come running down here a few minutes ago shouting that Daniel was in terrible danger and that he needed help to fight a very strong enemy…" Sam said. Daniel just glared at her more.

"Aren't you supposed to be going out tonight?" He asked her.

"That's where I'm headed now." Sam said. "Goodnight Daniel! Hope that enemy was defeated." She said grinned and with that, she walked off down the hallway. Daniel's eyes narrowed, "It may not be defeated yet, but one day…I shall get my revenge…" He whispered evilly.

Sam sat in her car waiting. She was about to give up when she saw Jack leave the SGC and walk over to his car. Sam started her engine and followed Jack's car. The drive went for about 40 minutes. But Sam didn't care how long it was, she wanted to find out where he went. Jack's car stopped outside a hall type building. He got out of his car holding a folder. Sam parked her car on the street away from his; she didn't want him to get suspicious. She followed him to the building. On the door was a sign saying: Choir practise in here. Sam didn't believe any of it. The choir music, and now him going to a building with a sign saying choir practise. She opened the door and sat in one of the seats in the back row, Jack wouldn't be able to see her from the stage. She watched as he walked over to a large group of people, all holding folders like his. A lady walked onto the stage. "Jack, we're starting with your solo first." Jack walked out in front of all the other people. The lights dimmed and a piano started to play. Then Jack started to sing. Sam was so amazed she almost fainted. He was so…good! He sung a song which she recognised as 'Endless Love' _Jack singing a love song…it sounds juts like he's singing it directly to me…_ Sam thought to herself. But the feeling didn't last very long because another young lady walked out of the big group and started to sing the other part. _Jack singing a love song duet and I'm not singing the other part! How can this be! Now someone dies! _She thought angrily to herself. Sam stood up and walked over to a desk where a man was sitting. "Excuse me but I'd like to join this choir." She said. The man looked up at her,

"Can you sing?" He asked.

"You're asking me if I can sing! What kind of a question is that! Why would I want to join a stupid little choir if I couldn't sing!" She said angrily. The man looked taken back. "Ok fine you can join the choir." He said. Sam smiled victoriously.

"Can I do that solo?" She asked indicating the women singing on the stage with Jack. "That lady had to audition for that part, she's the best female singer in the choir!" The man said. Sam pulled out a hand gun from her pocket and pointed it at the mans head. "Give me that part of I'll blow you to hell!" She said. The man looked terrified. "O…o…of course you can have the solo…" He stuttered. "Just put the gun away!" He said desperately. Sam put the gun away, "that's more like it." She said as she walked away. "So when is our first performance?" She asked. The man replied, "Tomorrow at 9:00pm." Sam stopped in her tracks, "Tomorrow? I'll be there." She said as she walked out the door to her car.

"But there's a practise at 7:00pm." The man shouted after her. Sam nodded. Her work here was done.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Daniel walked up to Teal'c who was eating. "Teal'c, something is going on. I've asked Jack and Sam to come out to get a drink with me tonight but they are both going out at 7:00pm!" Teal'c looked confused.

"Why are you annoyed Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Because they're going out somewhere and they didn't invite me! I feel so rejected." Daniel replied as he sat down next to Teal'c. "I'm going to follow them tonight to see where they go."

"Did you ever consider the fact that they are 'going out' together? Meaning they would want privacy." Teal'c asked.

"Hmm, good point, I should bring the camera." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel's comment. He still didn't completely understand their behaviour. Teal'c was giving him a very accusing look. "What? The SGC grapevine will want proof at what we see!" Daniel said innocently.

"We?" Teal'c asked.

"Of course, you'll be coming with me. Come on, we'd better get ready, it's 5:30 already!" Daniel said as he got to his feet, Teal'c followed…

Sam sat in her lab practising the solo for 'Endless Love'. She wondered what jack would think when she came down instead of that other women. She thought it best not to tell him. Sam knew she could sing, but she had really bad stage fright. _What the hell do I think I'm doing?_ She shook the thought out of her head. She was going to do this, for her and for Jack.

Jack sat at his desk thinking about what the choir conductor had said to him. That a new women would be doing the solo, but they didn't know her name. _She must be pretty good to kick Clarissa out of her solo. _Clarissa was awfully good. Jack yawned; maybe he should catch up on his sleep before the concert…

Daniel and Teal'c sat in Daniel's car. "They should be coming soon, I mean, it's 6:00!" Daniel said impatiently. He was replied by both Sam and Jack walking out of the SGC together. "Maybe you're right Teal'c, maybe they are going out together." Sam walked over to her car and Jack walked over to his car. "I've never heard of people going on dates in separate cars thought…" Daniel said, sounding a little disappointed. Daniel followed their cars, they both went to the same place, but it looked like Sam was trying to hide from Jack. "Maybe we're stalking Sam who is stalking Jack." Daniel suggested. He watched as they walked into a building, Sam waited for a few minutes after Jack had gone in, then she walked in as well. "Let's just wait here, I don't want to risk getting found out. But then again, I do want photos…" All Teal'c could think of saying was

"Indeed."

"Lets go." Daniel said.

Daniel and Teal'c got out of the car and walked over to the building. As soon as they walked in a man grabbed them. "You two are late! Now get over there!" He shouted at them. "But we aren't…" Daniel tried to say but he was cut off.

"Hurry up and get over there!" The man said again as he pushed Daniel and Teal'c in the direction of the rest of the choir. "We're not part of the choir though!" Daniel shouted in despair. "Shut up and get over there, I've seen you here before." The man said again as he walked off. Daniel looked helplessly to Teal'c as they took their places in the choir. The practise didn't go for very long so there wasn't enough time to practise Jack and Sam's solo. _Good, my identity still remains hidden._ Sam thought to herself.

People started to flock in and fill the hall until there were no spare seats. Sam looked out from one of the wings, she was absolutely terrified. The lights dimmed, and the only bright light was the one directed on Jack as he walked out and started to sing 'Endless Love'. His part stopped and Sam gulped, she walked on and started singing. Her voice was soft and silky, and floated through the air. _Carter? It's Carter doing the solo? She is so gonna pay for this…_ Jack thought to himself. Daniel, who was standing with the Choir behind Sam and jack was madly taking photos on his camera, all the people around in were edging away from him. Sam and Jack's part joined together in unison. It was an amazing sound. Jacks deep vibrato and Sam's sweet, lulling voice. By the end of it they were facing each other. As the song ending, Sam fell forward into Jack's warm embrace. Everyone applauded. Jack whispered into Sam's ear, "I didn't know you could sing." Sam smiled,

"Neither did I." She replied. "Hey, is that Teal'c and Daniel with the Choir?" She asked into Jack's ear. Jack looked up; he could see someone that resembled Daniel madly flashing a camera at them as they stood there, in each others arms. "That's definitely Danny." Jack replied smiling. They went back to stand with the Choir as they started to sing. The applause at the end was deafening. Roses were thrown onto the stage, as well as a big, brown, dirty boot. Jack jumped down and picked a rose up. He gave it to Sam, making her blush deeply. She decided his gift wouldn't go unrewarded, so she picked up the boot and gave it to him. Jack kept that boot forever; it sat on his mantle piece, making his whole living room smell like boot. He would always remember Sam by that boot.

Who had known SG1 could sing?

After the concert SG1 decided they liked singing so they wrote a song for all their friends, allies and enemies to sing together:

The Stargate Song:

(Cue Baal and dancers)

Baal: We're taking over you!

(cue Hammond to shoot Baal)

Hammond: We're strong enough, to live with out you!

Anise/Freya: You love our lady lumps

(Cue anise/Freya to blow Jack a kiss)

(Cue jack to Zat himself)

Teal'c: Macho Macho Man! I want to be, a macho man!

Daniel: Staying alive, uh uh uh uh

(Cue replicarter to stab Daniel)

Jack (to Sam): You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true

Jonas: Since I've been gone!

(Cue Daniel to erase Jonas)

Sam: Behind blue eyes…

Goaulds Combined: Throw away your Stargate

Apophis: I just can't wait, to be god!

(Cue replicators to kill Apophis)

Replicators: We just wanna live

(Everyone breaks out into the official Stargate song)

THEN END!

By Erin


End file.
